fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Gugu
Gugu (グーグー) is a young boy from Taknaha who works at Beer Gramps' shop. Appearance Gugu has blond hair and light blue eyes. He used to wear a light brown chameleon mask outlined with a red and black stripe, but has since switched to a more elaborate chameleon design when he gets older. He also wears tan colored shorts with a red and white pattern on the left leg and a white and blue stripe at the bottom. Personality Despite being so young, Gugu has a rather jaded and pessimistic view on life, which is likely due to his poor upbringing and his older brother using up all the money they were trying to save. Yet, when Rynn gives him her ring that he could have spent on himself, when he finds his brother beaten up and withered in an alleyway, he decides to give him the ring instead; showing that he has a caring side under his supposedly bitter exterior. If his mask is brought up, Gugu gets very defensive and scared of people trying to see his face, believing his accident to have scarred him so much that people run away when they see his face. Given that people have called him a monster without his mask, he 's not wrong in wanting to keep his face hidden. He also falls into a spiral of despair when Beer Gramps uses him as a means of distilling alcohol and hates feeling like a tool and a monster. He gets shy and nervous around Rynn who he has a crush on, which leads to his adoptive family wondering why he just tells her he likes her and that he was the one who saved her life not too long ago. When Gugu reaches his teenage years, he's become more mature and wise. Background From a young age, Gugu and his brother, Shin, have been working as servants for various families. Because he was so young, Gugu mistook one employer as his family and was confused when they moved away but didn't bring Shin and him along. A few years later, Shin and Gugu promised each other to work hard and earn money to build a big house. Plot He ponders his identity, wondering why he is who he is and why he wasn't born into a rich family. His older brother Shin says that he often thinks about that as well, but reminds Gugu of their promise to work hard, earn money, and build a big house that they'll live in together. The next day, Gugu eagerly goes to work selling materials and other items at the marketplace.There, he often sees a wealthy girl walking past his stand. Afterwards, he'll return home and the process will repeat. One day, while at work, Gugu wonders where the girl lives and what her name is. She comes up to him and asks if he sells any seeds, to which he quickly replies no. When he returns home, he sees Shin with a group of men and discovers that some money is missing from the box. Gugu asks Shin if his friends saw the box, but he tells Gugu not to doubt his friends. Shin then says that if some money was stolen, they can just work harder to earn it back. Gugu decides to hide the box up in the tree instead of in their tent, and goes to eat dinner when he sees a dog. The next day, he sees the same dog at the market and eventually finds out that the dog belongs to the wealthy girl who is looking for her dog Myrr. She rewards Gugu with a ring and says that if he sells it, he'll never have to sell vegetables again. Gugu returns home to tell his brother the good news, but finds all the money gone and a note left by Shin. Gugu mindlessly continues to work, until one day, he notices a cart with logs and thinks about how easily he would die if that cart crashed. One of the logs falls off and almost crushes him, but it misses and the cart driver goes to get help to move the log. The log starts rolling down the hill just as Gugu notices a girl at the bottom. He runs to rescue her and, although he is able to save her, his head ends up being crushed by the log. Gugu along with Fushi's friends has been following Fushi throughout all the events of its life as a spirit. He was later seen walking alongside with Fushi by Bonchien due to his psychic abilities. Currently, Fushi's memories of Gugu have been taken by the knockers, and his form cannot be used. (more to be added) Relationships Fushi Gugu initially doesn't see the immortal as anything more than an annoying kid in the shape of a human, and is jealous of Fushi when Rynn shows an attraction to Fushi over him. But after some time when Fushi proves that he does care for Gugu he starts seeing him as his "monster brother". He even fights alongside Fushi against the knockers with the two making a wonderful team. However, when he dies protecting Rynn, Fushi is clearly heartbroken at the loss of his adoptive brother and even goes as far as to use Gugu's form to lie to Rynn. Rynn When Gugu first met Rynn, it was by returning her lost dog which she repaid him by giving him her family ring so he could spend it for himself. Later, he saves her from a pile of logs that end up crushing his head, and giving Rynn her small scar. After being patched up by Beer Gramps, he still retinas his crush on Rynn when she comes to the shop and gets extremely bitter and jealous when she shows more romantic attraction towards Fushi than him. He and Rynn tend to fight a lot, but the two do start to grow a budding romance, with Rynn not knowing that it was Gugu who saved her from those falling logs. After the two become teens, Rynn invites him and Fushi to her birthday party, where her parents are trying to set up and arranged marriage for her. Gugu tries to put his feelings aside knowing that Rynn had to marry nobility since she was a noble and just wishes for her to be happy. But when her house begins to fall apart after a knocker attack, Gugu uses his body as a shield to protect her from the rubble, and Rynn kisses his mask. Beer Gramps Beer Gramps is the one who found Gugu, saved him, and gave him his mask as well as the gut in his belly that helps distill his alcohol. Shin Abilities * Strength Gugu has become very strong after years of training. * Cooking Gugu has excellent cooking skills and is responsible for cooking meals for everyone. When he leaves, Beer Gramps and Pyoran greatly miss his food. * Fire Breath With the help of his modified mask and by using the alcohol in his stomach, Gugu is able to breathe fire. When he shuts the lid of his mask, the pressure created sets fire to gunpowder balls concentrated at the nose. Quotes * "Right now, I'm really happy. After all, you're worrying about me, you're thinking of me, and you;re here for me... I feel like that's what a family should be." - To Fushi (Chapter 19) * "If you're ever in trouble, I'll help you. That's what brothers are for!" - To Fushi (Chapter 29) Gallery Wikia 4-1.JPG|Gugu before his injury older gugu.JPG|Gugu after the 4 year timeskip Volume 4.jpg|Gugu and Rynn on the cover of volume 4 Category:Characters Category:Males